tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice (Tengaged) Season Four
The fourth season '''of the tengaged reality show ''The Voice '' was announced on February 14, 2015 before the semifinal of the third season when applications were opened. The full coaching line-up was confirmed during the semi-final episode. Original coaches Lauren, Sam and Bernel announced they were returning for their fourth consecutive season each. New coach Dan was revealed as the new coach replacing Eoin once he announced his departure. Snow was announced as this seasons host of the live shows replacing Michael. The season premiered on April 10, 2015 with the first blind audition episode. Overview Once again, each coach is filling teams of 10. Like the previous three seasons, season four will consist of four phases: Blind Auditions, a Battle Phase, the brand new Knockout round, and the Live Performance shows. In the Blind Auditions, each coach will hand-pick teams of ten contestants through an audition process. Each coach has the length of the auditioner's performance to decide if he or she wants that singer on their team; if two or more coaches want the same singer, then the singer gets to choose their coach. New to this season, each coach will be given two 'steals' in the first Battle Round, and the Knockouts will be introduced. In the Knockouts, each of the four coaches will enter this stage with seven team members each; five winners of the battle phase, and two stolen members. Artists perform a 'killer song' of their choosing and the coaches each pick one 'fast pass' to go straight through to the live shows the other six are split into three knockout pairs during the episode, one artist from each pair is declared the winner and moves on, each coach is given a 'steal' to use in the knockouts also creating a final 20 for the public vote. Auditions Applications to audition for The Voice season four were opened on April 4, 2015, and were filmed from April 5 to April 9, 2015. The first episode of the Blind Auditions was on April 10, 2015 as part of the premiere episode. Teams '''Color key : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live shows : Artist was stolen by another coach at The Knockouts : Eliminated in The Knockouts : Artist was stolen by another coach in The Battles : Eliminated in The Battles Note: Italicized names are stolen contestants (names struck through in "stolen from team"). '' Blind auditions ;Color key 'Episode 1 (April 10) The first of the Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on April 10, 2015. This episode featured 5 four-chair turns. '''Episode 2 (April 11) The second of the Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on April 11, 2015. This episode featured 3 four-chair turns. Episode 3 (April 12) The third of the Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on April 12, 2015. This episode featured 0 four-chair turns. Episode 4 (April 13) The fourth and final episode of the Blind Audition taped was broadcast on April 12, 2015. This episode featured 1 four-chair turn. The Battles The battle rounds were filmed from April 13, 2015. This stage consisted of three episodes the first of which aired on April 15, 2015. Each coach paired two members of their team together and chose which act was advancing and which act was being eliminated. This season, each coach was given two 'steals' compared to the one in seasons past. Each coach could steal an eliminated act by pushing their "I WANT YOU" button. If more than one coach presses, the decision is then left with the artist. Color key: